Team 7 ke Indonesia
by Hatakeee
Summary: Team 7 di beri misi oleh Tsunade ke Indonesia! Misinya untuk minta tanda tangan dari Kedutaan Besar Konoha yang ada di Indonesia! Misi yang mudah, tapi sebenarnya gak.. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan misi tersebut? Chapt 3 update! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Huooww! Fic Humor! Ini fic humor pertama yang ku buat.. Karena aku gak pinter bikin fic humor, jadi kalau agak jelek gak pa-pa ya… Ide ini saya dapat waktu bengong. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya kebetulan. Dedicated for Ai Ichii yang mau dibikinin fic humor. Lalu, Nii-sanku yang ga pernah tersenyum..**_

Yoshh.. If you don't like, please don't read. If you like, you must read and review!

Team 7 ke Indonesia!

Disclaimer : Naruto ntu punya Masashi Kishimoto.. Tapi kalian tau gak? Katanya aku mau di kasih lho.. Huaa! Senangnya.. *ditimpuk, di ludahi, cacimaki, dll*

Rate : K + K = K+ (?)

Genre : Humorr!

Warning : AU(mungkin), humor gak kerasa, author amatiran, dll.

Summary : Team 7 di beri misi oleh Tsunade ke Indonesia! Misinya untuk minta tanda tangan dari Kedutaan Besar Konoha yang ada di Indonesia! Misi yang mudah, tapi sebenarnya gak.. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan misi tersebut? RnR please..

~Suatu pagi, di gedung Hokage, di Konoha, Negara Hi, Dunia Ninja, planet Bumi Ninja, Galaksi Bimaninja, dan di semua ciptaan Dewa Ninja (?)~

"Team 7, kalian akan ku beri misi untuk pergi ke suatu Negara yang jauh dari sini, yaitu Indonesia.", ujar Tsunade, seorang Hokage di desa nista ini, yaitu Konoha.

"WHAT TH—, hei! Nenek! Itu negara katro bangett.. Ntar kulit gw bisa rusak kalo ke negara jorok, panas, dan katro itu, nenek jelekk!", ujar Naruto.

"HM? Ada keluhan, ya?", tanya Tsunade dengan sangat sangkar—eh, maksudnya sangar.

"Naruto, tumben kamu membicarakan tentang kulit? Kamu berubah jadi feminim ya?", tanya Sakura dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Bukannya memang dari dulu aku udah begitu?", tanya Naruto dengan lebih poloooss lagi.. Dengan ini, semua yang ada di di gedung Hokage, di Konoha, Negara Hi, Dunia Ninja, planet Bumi Ninja, Galaksi Bimaninja, dan di semua ciptaan Dewa Ninja (?) itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

Setelah kegiatan sweatdrop berjamaah itu selesai, Tsunade langsung menjelaskan misi tersebut.

"Begini ya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, serta Naruto yang paling OOC (Hah? Kok Tsunade tau OOC? Pernah buka fanfic kali ya.. hehe), akan ku tunjukan kalian sebuah buku," Tsunade segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan membuka lemari yang ada di dekat pintu ruang Hokage. "BRAK.. BRUKK.. BRIKK.. BROOK.. BREKK.. DUAKKHH.. OINKK.. OINKK.. MEAAOOWW!", terdengar suara buku yang terlempar kesana kemari akibat Tsunade yang sedang mencari buku di lemari. Sedangkan suara "OINK..OINKK.. MEAOOW" itu berasal dari Tonton dan seekor kucing liar yang ikut terlempar oleh Tsunade saat sedang bermain petak umpat di lemari..

"Ah! Ini dia!", kata Tsunade seraya menyodorkan buku itu pada team 7. Tsunade membuka buku itu, lalu keluarlah suara seseorang, "Wahai, team 7 Konoha… Aku kedutaan besar Konoha di Indonesia. Aku akan mengetes kemampuan kalian. Aku akan memberikan misi kelas A. Yaitu, kalian harus pergi ke Indonesia untuk meminta tanda-tanganku. Ku beri waktu seminggu untuk kalian pergi ke tempatku. Aku ada di Jl. Delima nomor 1111, Jakarta. Cari aku. Ada pertanyaan?", tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau pikir mudah ke sana? Kami ada di Galaksi Bima Ninja, sedangkan Indonesia di Bima Sakti! Gimana cara kesana?", tanya Sasuke.

"Buka halaman selanjutnya, lalu kau akan tahu. Da dahh~~!"

Mereka membuka halaman selanjutnya. Setelah itu… WUUUSSSHHHHH! Buku itu membentuk angin, lalu menghisap mereka berempat. Lho? Kemana Tsunade, Tonton serta kucing liar itu? Oh.. ternyata mereka sedang main petak umpat di lemari.. wkwkwk…

XxXxXxTeam 7 ke IndonesiaxXxXxX

DUAAKKH!

"Auww..", jerit Naruto.

"Ukh!", jerit Sasuke Teme

"KYYAAA!", jerit+teriak Sakura akibat roknya terangkat keatas. Tanpa disadari, ternyata Kakashi sedang asyik-asyik ketawa nyengir sambil ngeliatin Sakura.. Dasar guru yang aneh..

Setelah adegan mesum itu, mereka segera keluar dari ruangan dan pergi ke luar untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka. Mereka bertanya pada orang di sekitar mereka, tapi jawaban yang mereka dapat hanyalah, "Loe orang gila ya?" atau "Ngomong tuh jangan pake bahasa planet, bego!". Kenapa orang Indonesia sebegitu kejamnya pada Naruto dkk? Jelas Naruto ngomong pake bahasa Jepang, ya orang Indonesia mana tau.. Jelas aja dikatain orang gila..

Tiba-tiba, mereka ketemu sama Doraemon. Karena sama-sama tau bahasa Jepang, jadi mereka bisa bebas berkomunikasi. "Eh doraemon, gw ga ngerti orang Indonesia ini ngomong apa. Loe tau ga cara biar gw bisa ngerti?", tanya Naruto (memang bahasa Jepang ada bahasa "gw-loe"?).

"ah, gampang itu, Nar! Nih, gw kasih!", Doraemon membongkar isi kantongnya dan memberi " Konyaku (salah ya?) Penerjemah". Naruto dkk. mengambilnya, lalu mengunyahnya. Dalam sekejab, mereka bisa tau bahasa Indonesia. "Makasih Doraemon.. Kamu bisa pergi ke alammu sekarang.", kata Naruto. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada peti keluar dari tanah. Ternyata, tadi Naruto memakai jurus "Kuchiyose Edotensei" untuk memanggil mayat *ditendang sama fans doraemon* Doraemon yang kalah waktu diajak duel Ninja vs. Abad 22 yang diselenggarakan di Konoha dan di pelopori oleh Naruto (?) yang gak mau kalah bersaing dengan robot abad 22. Wah.. Naruto hebat ya..

Oke, setelah mereka bisa berbahasa Indonesia, mereka bertanya lagi pada orang yang lewat. "Mas, mas… Tau Jl. Delima gak?", tanya naruto.

"Itu loh dek.. Ada di seberang jalan..", jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman orang itu, dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Orang itupun pergi, dan Naruto akan menyebrang jalan. Di jalan raya itu, ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang. Karena di dunia ninja tak ada mobil, jadi Naruto asal saja menyebrang. Mobil itupun hamper menabrak Naruto. Pengemudi mobil itu kaget, dan meng-klakson Naruto dkk.

"Narutoo! Awas!", seru Sakura.

"UWAAA!", sambil berteriak, Naruto melompat ke belakang. Mobil itupun berhenti. 'Ukh.. ini pasti jebakan musuh! Aku harus segera melawannya!' pikir Naruto. Team 7 (minus Naruto) menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Tapi.. naruto tak ada! Kemana ia?

Tiba-tiba, dari atas pohon terdengar bunyi "krsekk..krsek." dan Naruto muncul dari pohon itu dengan Rasengannya!

"GURU KAKASHI! SAKURA! TEME! AWAS! DIA MUSUH!", seru Naruto dari atas pohon. Pengemudi itu kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba menyerang.

"RASENGAN!", seru Naruto.

'Dasar bodoh', pikir Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang bisa dibilang lebay.. ya jelas, masa mobil dibilang musush? Mau dirasengan lagi..

"SHANNAROO!", seru Sakura sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto. BUUAAKKKKHH!

"UWAAA! Sakura-chan", teriak , sekarang ia sudah menyangkut di pohon karena dipukul Sakura.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu kejamnya pada daku, Sakura-chan?", ujar Naruto pelan. Dan tak ada yang mendengar ucapan Naruto itu selain semut-semut kecil di dekat Naruto (?).

Setelah Naruto berhasil turun dengan susah payah dari pohon, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka menyebrang dengan hati-hati, dan akhirnya berhasil.

"YEAAYY… AKHIRNYA MISI KITA AKAN SEGERA SELESAAII! Ayo cari rumah nomor 1111!", seru Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anggota rekannya, Naruto langsung lari dan mencari rumah nomor 1111.

"Ah! Ketemuu! Ternyata mudah ya!", ujar Naruto. Deg! Naruto menyadari sesuatu, "Bukannya katanya misi tingkat A? kenapa semudah ini? Kalau dipikir-pikir ini hanya misi tingkat C."

"Tumben kau pintar, Naruto. Tapi ayo coba masuk kedalam.", ujar Sakura. Mereka masuk ke dalam.

Apakah kalian menyadari sesuatu? Dari tadi Kakashi dan Sasuke tak berbicara. Pasti mereka sariawan.. hahaha…

Mereka masuk ke dalam, mengetuk pintu rumah yang kelihatan kecil, tapi tetap asri walaupun banyak lumpur di depan pintu (?).

Seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah itu. Seorang kakek tua. Lalu, naruto menyapa kakek itu. "Kek, kakek itu kedutaan besar Konoha di Indonesia kan?"

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Kedutaan besar itu ada di Jakarta! Sedangkan ini di Manado bodoh!", seru kakek itu.

"Pak, Jakarta itu di mana?", tanya Sakura.

"Tunggu aku ambil atlas dulu.", kata kakek itu. Kakaek itu mencari atlas. Dan menunjukan gambar peta Indonesia.

"Ini Indonesia. Kalian sekarang berada di sini.", kata kakek itu sambil menunjuk daerah Manado, "Sedangkan Jakarta itu di sini.", kata kakek itu lagi.

"AHHH! BERARTI, KITA MASIH JAUH DENGAN JAKARTA? Ouuwhh… Kukira ini rumah Kedutaan Besar di Jl. Delima..", keluh Naruto.

"Oh ya, nak. Di Jakarta, ada ribuan Jl. Delima. Jadi, mungkin kalian akan kesulitan untuk mencarinya.", ujar kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"APPAAAA!", teriak tim 7. Kali ini Sasuke dan Kakashi ikut berteriak. Karena sariawannya sudah sembuh akibat terkejut.

To Be Continioue

_**A/N : Terinspirasi saat MOS masuk SMP berlangsung.. wkwk..**_

_** Akhh…. Fic ini kerasa memaksa ya? Kayaknya akhir-akhirnya genre humornya gak kerasa.. mungkin karena mood humor saya sedang buruk ya? Huaaa… Kalo ada kekurangan dalam fic ini, silahkan kritik melalui review… Flame juga boleh.. Tapi pake perasaan ya.. hheheh ^^**_

_**With an evilsmirk,**_

_**Namikaze Kebakarann.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yoo! Namikaze Kebakarann datang lagi! Sepertinya untuk di chapter ini ga ada lucu-lucunya deh. Tapi, itu hanya persepsi saya aja kali ya.. Oke, kita mulai saja chapter 2nya!**_

**Team 7 ke Indonesia!**

Disclaimer : Naruto ntu punya Masashi Kishimoto.. Tapi kalian tau gak? Katanya aku mau di kasih lho.. Huaa! Senangnya.. *ditimpuk, di ludahi, cacimaki, dll*

Rate : K + K = K+ (?)

Genre : Humorr!

Warning : AU(mungkin), OOC, humor gak kerasa, author amatiran, dll.

Summary : Team 7 di beri misi oleh Tsunade ke Indonesia! Misinya untuk minta tanda tangan dari Kedutaan Besar Konoha yang ada di Indonesia! Misi yang mudah, tapi sebenarnya gak.. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan misi tersebut? RnR please..

Sebelumnya:

"Ini Indonesia. Kalian sekarang berada di sini.", kata kakek itu sambil menunjuk daerah Manado, "Sedangkan Jakarta itu di sini.", kata kakek itu lagi.

"AHHH! BERARTI, KITA MASIH JAUH DENGAN JAKARTA? Ouuwhh… Kukira ini rumah Kedutaan Besar di Jl. Delima..", keluh Naruto.

"Oh ya, nak. Di Jakarta, ada ribuan Jl. Delima. Jadi, mungkin kalian akan kesulitan untuk mencarinya.", ujar kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"APPAAAA!", teriak tim 7. Kali ini Sasuke dan Kakashi ikut berteriak. Karena sariawannya sudah sembuh akibat terkejut

XxXxXxTeam 7 ke Indonesia chap 2xXxXxX

"Ya sudah, kek. Kami permisi dulu ya.", ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, anak muda. Bawalah ini. Kalian pasti akan memerlukan ini.", ujar kakek itu seraya menyodorkan tas besar. Team 7 bingung, lalu mereka membuka isi tas itu.

Ternyata didalamnya terdapat: 2 Payung, 8 botol air mineral 1500 ml, 4 topi yang bahasa inggrisnya 'Hat' bukan 'Cap', 60 kelereng, 1 kaset dangdut (?), dan 4 pasang sepatu dengan 4 roda, 5 peta. Yaitu peta: Indonesia, Jakarta, Manado, Pulau Jawa, Pulau Sulawesi.

"Apa maksudnya ini, kek?", tanya Naruto.

"Saya yakin, kamu pasti akan membutuhkan barang-barang itu.", ujar kakek itu.

"Baiklah, kami bawa. Terimakasih ya, kek!", seru Naruto.

"anak muda, yang boleh kamu pakai selama perjalanan hanyalah peta topi, dan paying. Selain itu, jangan dipakai. Mengerti?", tanya kakek itu.

"Ya, kek. Kami mengerti.", ujar Team 7.

"Kami pergi dulu, kek!", pamit Naruto

"Ya.. Hati-hati ya, anak muda! Kerahkan seluruh kekuatan masa mudamu!", seru kakek itu lantang.

"YA! DADAH KAKEKK!", seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah kakek itu. Mereka membuka pintunya, lalu, keluar dan pergi.

"Hah, teme. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi petualangan yang sulit.", ujar Naruto.

"Tapi, aku tak akan kalah darimu, Dobe!", ujar Sasuke.

"Apahh? Kalau begitu, kutantang kau! Kita lomba lari sampai 100 meter kedepan! Kau bersedia tidak?", tantang Naruto.

"Hn, terserahmu, Dobe.", ujar Sasuke datar.

.

Wuuussshhhhh…..

.

"UWAAAA~!", teriak Sakura. Naruto menabrak Sakura dan membuat tubuh Sakura terhempas ke belakang. Ia hampir jatuh, dan tiba-tiba…

.

Plukk..

.

Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh. Dan muncullah semburat merah di pipi Sakura. "ah.. Sasuke-kun.. Manisnya..", kata inner Sakura. Mata Sakura kini membentuk 'love-love'.

"Sasuke-kunnn~ Gantengnyaaaaa… Kyaaa..", ujar Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sasuke yang tadinya tulus membantu Sakura, menjadi tak tulus lagi. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan Sakura.

BRUUKK! BRAAKK!

Kepala Sakura membentur tanah. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Kakashi malah sweatdrop.

Naruto sekarang sudah pergi entah kemana. Mungkin ia sudah tercebur di kolam ikan rumah warga setempat (?)

.

Mereka bertiga (sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi) sekarang mencari Naruto yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Sasuke, cari Naruto ke arah timur, sedangkan Sakura kea rah barat."

"Lalu, sensei kea rah mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke arah utara.", ujar Kakashi. Mereka bertiga berpencar mencari Naruto.

.

Di Timur, tempat Sasuke.

.

"Naruto Dobee~~! Dimana kauu? Puushhh.. meaaooww… jangan sembunyi donkkkk~~!", seru Sasuke OOC. Sumpah, seumur hidup Author, ga pernah ngeliat Sasuke sebegini OOCnya. Wkwkwk..

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melihat anak yang lebih pendek darinya, berambut dan berpakaian sama dengan Naruto. Sasuke mengejar anak itu. 'Huh. Dobe merepotkan. Akan aku jambak rambutmu kalau sampai dapat!'

Sasuke mengejar anak itu, lalu menjambak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba..

Plukk..

"Aww..", jerit anak itu.

Sasuke terkejut. Ternyata anak itu bukanlah Naruto. Dia adalah anak yang buruk rupa, dan berkepala botak. Giginya acak-acakan, dan nafasnya bau busuk. Hah.. Sasuke sampe pingsan kilat ditempat. Saking kilatnya, Sasuke hanya pingsan 10 detik lalu bangkit lagi.! Sungguh hal yang aneh…

"Kau bukan Naruto?", tanya Sasuke.

"bukan.. Aku penggemar Anime Naruto.. hahaha.. Kakak Sasuke, 'kan?", tanya anak itu.

"Iya, aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.", ujar Sasuke.

"Huaaa~ Kak Sasukeeeeeehhhh!", seru anak itu di depan hidung Sasuke. Sasuke yang kebauan, langsung pingsan di tempat lalu di gotong ke RS terdekat.

.

Di Barat. Tempat Sakura.

"NARUTOO BAKAAA! DIMANA KAUU!", seru Sakura.

Sakura mencari-cari Naruto dari tong sampah, selokan, lubang kelinci (?), lubang tikus, sampai lubang semut sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja anak pirang itu tak kelihatan. Dia menyerah, lalu pergi ke tempat Kakashi.

.

Di utara, tempat Kakashi.

Sakura berbalik arah dan memilih menuju Kakashi. Ia melihat Kakashi sedang bersenang-senang di took buku. "Dasar Kakashi-sensei… Pasti ia sedang mencari buku Icha-Icha Paradaise vol. 111 (?).", ujar Sakura. Ia masuk ke tok buku itu, mempersiapkan chakranya di tangannya, dan memukul Kakashi.

"SHAAANNNNAAARRROOOO!", seru Sakura. Kakashi terpelanting jauuuuhh, sampai-sampai rak-rak buku rusak karenanya.

Muncullah seorang anak perempuan dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kak, yang kakak pukul tadi itu siapa?", tanya anak itu.

"Oh, itu senseiku.. hahaha", jawab sakura nyengir.

"Ikh, kakak kok ga sopan sama senseinya kakak sih? Kata sensei aku, kita harus sopan sama sensei kita, ga boleh mukul dia..", kata anak itu sok alimm.

"eh, dek, sok alim amat sih, loe! MAU NGELAWAN GW?", seru Sakura. Anak itu ketakutan, lalu lari dan melapor pada ibunya. Ibunya tak terima anaknya di bentak oleh Sakura.

Ibu itupun memanggil anggota genk ' Ibu-ibu Centil' dan mereka mengambil buku. Sakura sweatdrop. Tapi bukan karena tingkah ibu-ibu itu. Melainkan karena kelakuan si kucing garong yanga da di belakang ibu-ibu itu (?).

Ibu-ibu ituun melempari Sakura dengan buku-buku tersebut. Sementara sang Kucing Garong malah nari-nari gaje. Dia kirain pesta buku kali?

Setelah kepala Sakura yang benjol-benjol karena terkena hukum karma (?), Kakashi dan Sakura melanjutkan mencari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kali ini akan lebih sulit nyarinya karena kedua anggota tim 7 menghilang.

"kringg.. kringg..", terdengar suara telepon berdering.

Mereka berdua tak menghiraukan suara itu. Tetapi telepon itu berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

Kalli ini, Sakura merasakan ada getaran di kantung bajunya. Ia merogoh ke sakunya, lalu melihat ada sebuah telepon genggam. "Krinngg.. Kringg..", telepon itu berdering lagi. Sakura mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo.", sapa Sakura.

"Sakura, ya? Ini aku, Naruto. Aku sama Sasuke Teme nih.. Kamu sama Kakashi-sensei dimana? Kita ketemu di bandara ya. Kami sudah belikan tiket untuk kalian. Cepat datangg~! Dadah Sakura-chann~!", Naruto mengkhiri pembicaraan mereka lewat telepon.

.

"Sensei, kata Naruto, ia sudah bersama Sasuke di Bandara. Mereka menyuruh kita segera ke sana. Mereka sudah membeli tiket ke Jakarta.", ujar Sakura.

"Tiket? Bukankah tiket itu mahal? Bagaimana mereka bisa membelinya?", tanya Kakashi.

"ah, gatau lah, sensei. Kita terima jadi aja.. Ayo, cepat!", kata Sakura sambil berlari.

Kakashi mengikuti berlari dari belakang.

.

.

Mereka sampai di bandara. Disana sudah ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka segera ke loket bagasi dan menyimpan bagasi mereka. Lalu, merekapun masuk ke pesawat.

Mereka duduk dengan posisi: Naru-Sasu-Kaka-Saku. Kenapa begitu? Karena takutnya Naru Sasu berantem buat ngedapetin Sakura...

.

Mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Jawab pertanyaanku dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Darimana kamu dapat uang untuk naik pesawat?", tanya Kakashi.

"hmm.. Tadi, kami liat ada perampok, terus, perampok itu ngasih sebuah koper ke kami. Nah, waktu aku liat isi koper itu, ternyata ada banyak uang. Terus, ada segeromblan orang yang menuju arah kami. Mereka hendak memukul aku dan teme, tapi, aku bilang kalau uang ini tadi di kasih orang. Mereka nanya kemana arah orang yang pergi itu. Lalu mereka mengejar perampok yang ngasih kita uang, deh", jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Kakashi dan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto meringis,"Akhh.. Sakitt.. Akhhhhh! TOLOONGGG! SENSEIII!", teriaknya kesakitan. Para penumpang lain menatap Naruto dan menertawakannya sambil bisik-bisik.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?", tanya Sakura, "AAAWWWW!", teriak Sakura juga. Para penumpang malah makin menertawakan mereka.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadii? Kenapa yang lain tertawa saat teman-temanku kesakitan!", seru Sasuke.

XxXxXTo Be Continioue to chapter 3XxXxX

A/N:

Hayoooo~ Ada yang bisa menebak kenapa Naruto dan Sakura kesakitan sementara para penumpang malah menertawakannya? hahaha.. Jawabannya simpel aja. Mudah kok. Hehehe..

Tapi, kayaknya memang benar tak ada adegan yang lucu di chapter ini. Semoga di chapter depan ada...

Mohon reviewnya!

with an evilsmirk,

Namikaze Kebakarann


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

HUUWWOOOWW.. CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! Ini chapter terakhir untuk fict ini… Makasih bagi yang udah review di fic saya yang ini maupun yang 2 lainnya.

Special thanks to:

Asakura Echo Yume-chan a.k.a. my onee-chan yang setia membaca dan mereview semua fict akuu… Hahaha ^^

Ai Ichii yang juga selalu nge review ff aku. Oi, Ai-chan, please kalo review jangan panggil saya "ruk" dong.. Ga enak kalo di denger orang kan? *?*

Amor Namikaze. Haha.. Makasih reviewnya yaa, Amor-san..

Arigatou, salah satu reviewer yang ga login. Tapi, makasih reviewnya.. Tetap selalu ngebaca dan ngereview fanfic saya, ya~!

Rikkagii Fujiyama, ini juga teman baru aku..

Rey619,

Cha2luvGaGa,

Akasuna no Aruta, haha.. saya ga terlalu jago, masih perlu banyak belajar. Makanya jangan panggil saya senpai dong.. jadi malu *lebay*.. FAV? Ah, Makasih banyaakk! *kesenengan*.

Serene The Dark Seraph, thanks for the reviewww… Salam juga a la seorang Namikaze yang sedang terkena musibah kebakarann *?*.

HamPerS Reikan, makasih reviewnya dalam fanfic "Please Forgive Me, Naruto".

Kazuki Namikaze, hallow saudaraku.. Makasih review dan editannya..

Sherina arthariani, yaitu temen sebangku saya di sekolah yang baru saya kenalin dengan FFn. Selamat bergabung di , Sherina-chan.

Draquill.

Dan para silent reader.

Haa.. Gak nyangka.. banyak banget yang ngereview ketiga fanfic aku.. Makasih ya semua.. Haha.. Jadi semangat nulis nih.. Jangan lupa, RnR dua fic aku yang lain juga! Oke, kita mulai aja Fanfic, "Team 7 ke Indonesia chapter 3" ini!

Yoshh.. If you don't like, please don't read. If you like, you must read and review!

Team 7 ke Indonesia!

Disclaimer : Naruto ntu punya Masashi Kishimoto.. Tapi kalian tau gak? Katanya aku mau di kasih lho.. Huaa! Senangnya.. *ditimpuk, di ludahi, cacimaki, dll*

Rate : K + K = K+ (?)

Genre : Humorr!

Warning : AU(mungkin), OOC, OC, humor gak kerasa, author amatiran, dll.

Summary : Team 7 di beri misi oleh Tsunade ke Indonesia! Misinya untuk minta tanda tangan dari Kedutaan Besar Konoha yang ada di Indonesia! Misi yang mudah, tapi sebenarnya gak.. Bisakah mereka menyelesaikan misi tersebut? RnR please.

Sebelumnya:

Tiba-tiba, Naruto meringis, "Akh.. Sakit.. Akhhhhh! TOOOLOONGG SENSEII!", teriaknya kesakitan. Para penumpang lain menatap Naruto dan menertawakannya sambil bisik-bisik.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?",tanya Sakura, "AAAWWW!", teriak Sakura juga. Para penumpang malah makin menertawakan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa yang lain tertawa disaat teman-temanku kesakitan!", seru Sasuke.

XxXxXTeam 7 ke Indonesia chapter 3XxXxX

"Ahhhh.. Sasuke-kunn.. Telingaku sakit bangettt! Kenapa inii?", tanya Sakura.

"Iya, nih teme! Aku juga.", ujar Naruto sambil memegangi kedua telinganya.

"Hwoii! Katro lu pada! Di pesawat emang kaya gituu! Di atas kepala lu tuh ada baling-baling gede yang muternya cepet! Suaranya yang sangat kuat bisa ngebuat lu terpelanting dan kuping lu tuli! Karena ada peredam suara, makannya lu cuma sakit kuping aja! Baru gitu aja udah ngeringis, gimana kalo ga ada peredam suara? Bisa bisa lu ngadu lagi ama emak loe!", ejek salah satu penumpang.

Para penumpang ketawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

"Ha? Tapi kok kalian gak kesakitan sih?", tanya Naruto.

"Whahahaah! WAKAKAKAK! KYAHAHAH! HAAHAHAHA HIHIHI!", meledaklah tawa para penumpang yang suaranya sampai memecahkan kaca jendela pesawat itu. Sementara pilot dan kopilotnya malah ngakak gaje di ruang kemudi tanpa memperhatikan tai burung yang sudah mengotori kaca pesawat *?*.

"AHAHAHA… EMANG GW KAMPUNGAN KAYAK LOE? GW MAH UDAH BIASA!", ujar salah satu penumpang.

"Ohh.. gitu ya ternyata..", kata Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Kakashi malah asik di toilet sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

.

Saat sedang ribut-ributnya para penumpang dengan Naruto dkk, tiba-tiba seorang pramugari berteriak penuh semangat dengan toa kesayangannya, "PARA PENUMPANG, DIHARAPKAN MEMAKAI PENGAMAN KARENA PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA MELEDAK—", semua penumpang histeris. Bukannya memakai pengaman malah lari-larian dan membuat pesawat jadi miring-miring dan hampir benar-benar meledak, "HWOOY.. KALO LOE PADA LARI-LARIAN GITU YANG ADA INI PESAWAT BENERAN MELEDAKKK!", kata pramugari itu dengan nistanya. Para penumpang langsung berhenti dari permainan "TERIAKAN DAN BERLARI" *?* tadi. "Udeh, udeh.. Loe pada duduk semua! Ntar kalo gak duduk di gigit nyamuk lho~ Oh ya, pake sabuk pengaman kalian ya, anak-anak..", kata sang pramugari dengan tidak sopannya.

Semua penumpang memakai sabuk pengaman mereka. Kecuali Naruto dkk. karena ga tau gimana cara masang sabuk pengaman.

Mereka mencoba untuk tidak mempermalukan diri mereka lagi. Maka itu mereka mencoba coba untuk memakai sabuk itu sendiri.

Sakura memukul-mukul sabuk itu, Sasuke sibuk memotong-motong besi sabuk itu dengan kunai, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menggigit-gigit sabuk itu.

Pramugari, penumpang dan pilot sweatdrop berjama'ah di tempat. Selain melakukan acara sweatdrop berjamaah, mereka juga mengadakan acara pingsan berjamaah, mimisan berjamaah, serta terjun berjamaah(?).

Oke, itu lebayy banget.

.

Cklek! Tanpa di sadari, Sasuke berhasil memasang sabuk itu. Lalu, Sasuke menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya cara untuk memasang sabuk tersebut. Sakura dan Naruto mencobanya. Tetapi, tetap saja tak kunjung berhasil.

Tiba-tiba, pramugari mulai berteriak lagi dengan toa kesayangannya, " PENUMPANG, PESAWAT SUDAH MENDARAT. HARAP SEGERA TURUN DARI PESAWAT."

Pesawat sudah mendarat, para penumpang berbaris dengan tidak tertibnya keluar pesawat dan menuruni tangga. Ada yang mendorong adiknya sampai terjatuh dari tangga, ada juga ibu-ibu yang membawa bayi berumur kira-kira sepuluh hari dan membawa bayi itu dengan kereta bayi (?) saat menuruni tangga, dan ke-gaje-an serta ke-nista-an lain yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang Indonesia.

Sedangkan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke masih di pesawat.

"Teme! Masa' gatau cara ngebuka sabuk ini sih? Aneh kau! Masa bisa masang tapi ga bisa buka?", ejek Naruto.

"Ukkkhh.. Ini sulit, Dobe. Tadi ga sengaja kepasang. Jadi gw ga tau cara bukanyaa..", ujar Sasuke.

"Udah akh. Daripada capek-capek nungguin, lebih baik potong saja.", ujar Naruto seraya mengeluarkan kunainya. Crasshh.. Talinya terpotong.

.

Mereka bertiga turun dari pesawat dan segera mengambil bagasi mereka. Tiba-tiba, CLIINGG! Mereka teringat akan sesuatu.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!", teriak mereka bertiga. Mereka segera berbalik arah ke pesawat yang tadi mereka naiki. Rupanya, Kakashi tadi tertinggal di toilet pesawat. Pesawat itu ternyata akan terbang.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIII! JANGAN PERGII! HOOIII! SENSEII!", teriak Naruto sambil mengejar-ngejar pesawat.

"Naruto," sapa seseorang yang suaranya mirip dengan Kakashi-sensei.

Ternyata, itu benar Kakashi-sensei, "Ah, Sensei? Kok bisa ada di sini? Apa jangan-jangan.. SENSEI ITU TADI TERJUN DARI PESAWAT DAN SEKARANG TINGGAL ARWAHNYA YA?", teriak Naruto.

"Bodoh!", ucap Sakura.

"Super bodoh.", kata Sasuke.

"Yah, Naruto, bodoh. Pesawat yang kita naiki tadi ada di sana, sedang berhenti!", jelas Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah pesawat yang mereka naiki tadi..

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk-angguk ga jelas.

XxXxXTeam 7 ke Indonesia chapter 3XxXxX

Setelah mengambil bagasi, mereka segera ke tempat kedutaan besar di jalan Delima nomor 1111. Mereka menelusuri kampung, dan bertanya di mana rumah kedutaan besar, lalu menelusuri sungai, dan bertanya lagi, sampai-sampai, saat dini hari pukul 00.00 pun, mereka tetap optimis mencari rumah kedutaan besar disekitar kuburan (?) dan bertanya kepada salah seorang yang menggunakan kain kafan putih dan dibentuk menyerupai guling. Bahkan Naruto yang sangat mengantuk itu sempat mengira orang itu adalah bantal dan memeluknya serta meng-ilerinya. Hiiiyy~ *author merinding*

Keesokan harinya, mereka memulai petualangan mereka lagi.

"Sensei, aku lapar. Kita cari makan yuuk.", ujar Naruto.

"Iya, sensei. Aku juga lapar.", kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita makan dulu.", ujar Kakashi.

Mereka sampai di sebuah restoran a.k.a. warteg, dan makan disana.

"Sensei, sudah 5 hari setelah misi dimulai lho. Kalau 2 hari lagi tidak bisa minta tanda tangan si dubes Konoha, misi kita gagal. Aku tak mau setelah kita bersusah payah sampai sini tapi nanti akhirnya gagal.", ujar Naruto.

"Yah, benar kata si Dobe. Aku setuju. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, ayo segera selesaikan misi ini.", kata Sasuke

"…."

"Sensei.."

"…"

"SENSEI!"

"Ah, ya.. Kalian tadi ngomong apa, Sasuke, Naruto?", jawab Kakashi kayak ga punya dosa.

"AHHH! NIH! Kita kan udah 5 hari tapi baru nyampe sini. Jadi, ayo segera menyelesaikan misi kita!", ulang Naruto

"Baik. Habis ini, kita harus segera berangkat.", kata Kakashi.

"YOOSHH! Ayo!", teriak Naruto.

XxXxXTeam 7 ke Indonesia chapter 3XxXxX

Mereka kembali mencari rumah si Kedutaan Besar –yang menjengkelkan bagi naruto dkk- Konoha untuk meminta tanda tangannya.

"Sensei, kita naik bus itu aja yuukk.. Siapa tahu dia bisa mengantarkan kita ke jalan Delima.", usul Naruto.

"ya sudah, ayo menyebrang. Hati-hati tertabrak.", kata Kakashi.

Mereka menyebrang jalanan, lalu menaiki 'bus' yang dibilang Naruto tadi. Sebenarnya itu adalah 'Busway Trans Jakarta', entah arah mana dan kemana, Naruto dkk asal naik aja. Yang penting,mereka masih mempunyai banyak uang untuk membayar biaya naik bus tersebut.

Mereka sampai di suatu halte busway dan turun dari bus. Lalu, mereka kembali bertanya kepada seorang tukang sapu jalanan, "Permisi, mbakk! Boleh numpang nanya?", sapa Naruto sopan.

"Ya, dek. Mau nanya apa?", tanya si tukang sapu jalanan tersebut.

"Ini lho, mbak tahu gak Jl. Delima no 1111, Jakarta? Kalo gak salah itu kediamannya Kedutaan Besar dari Konoha.", ujar Naruto.

"Saya gak tahu dek. Tapi saya tempe."

"Ya elah mbak, saya itu lagi ga nanyain tempe! Tapi saya tanya nanyain mbak itu tahu enggak jalan Delima nomor 1111.", ujar Naruto sewot.

Sakura yang ada di belakang Naruto menghampiri Naruto, "Eh, Nar. Coba ganti pertanyaanmu deh, kira-kira jadi gini: 'mbak tempe gak Jl. Delima no 1111, Jakarta?'. Soalnya tadi aku lihat ada anak-anak ngomong begitu.", ujar Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk, "Oh, begitu ya, Sakura-chan. Makasih infonya, ya!", kata Naruto.

Naruto menatap tukang sapu itu, lalu mulai bertanya lagi, " Mbak tah— eh, maksudnya tempe gak Jl. Delima no 1111, Jakarta?", tanya Naruto agak gugup.

"Oh, ittu ada di sana, dek. Lurus aja.", jelas si tukang sapu tersebut.

"Makasih ya mbakk!", seru Naruto.

Mereka ber-empat lari karena merasa sudah tak banyak waktu lagi untuk bersantai.

"Ah! Itu jalan Delimanya!", seru Naruto sambil menunjuk palang bertuliskan 'JL. DELIMA'

Mereka semakin cepat berlari, dan…

Jreennngg..

Sasuke terjebur di lumpur!

Eh, maksudnya mereka sampai di kediaman Dubes Konoha!

"NAH! AKU SEKARANG YAKIN KALAU INI ADALAH RUMAH KEDUTAAN BESARR!", teriak Naruto.

"Ya, ayo masuk."

.

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh seorang pengawal Dubes, yaitu : AUTHOR! *PLAKK!*

Author menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Dubes.

"Permisi, Dubes-sama. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda.", ujar Author sopan.

"Baiklah, bawa mereka kemari.", perintah sang Dubes.

Author keluar ruangan, dan menyuruh Naruto dkk masuk.

"Selamat siang, Dubes-sama.", sapa Kakashi sopan.

Sang Dubes memutar kursinya, dan menampakan wajahnya. Seorang perempuan cantik, membalas sapaan Kakashi, "Selamat siang juga, Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi-san, perkenalkan, ini Kedutaan Besar Konoha di Indonesia. Yaitu, Asakura Echo Yume-sama. Dan Yume-sama, ini adalah Team 7 dari Konoha.", Author memperkenalkan Team 7 dengan Dubes.

"Yume-sama, saya permisi dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, panggil saja saya.", pamit Author. Yahh.. masa Author Cuma dapet sedikit peran sih?

.

Setelah Author nista ini keluar dari ruangan Yume-sama, Team 7 mulai mengutarakan maksud dan tujuan mereka datang ke Indonesia. Sang Dubes mengangguk-angguk kayak guk guk *ditimpuk Yume-nee*, "Hm.. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kalian salah alamat dan menerima sebuah koper besar? Bisakah kalian menunjukan koper itu?", tanya Yume-sama.

"Tentu saja, Yume-sama.", kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan koper yang selama chapter 2 tidak ditunjukan sama sekali itu.

"Buka koper itu.", perintah Yume-sama sambil senyum senyum nista. Mungkin di dalam otaknya sudah ada sebuah rencana nista juga.

Kakashi membuka koper itu.

"Nah, sekarang, pakailah sepaturoda itu, lalu topi itu, dan kalian di bagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kakashi dengan Sakura, sedangkan Naruto dengan Sasuke.", mereka dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah Yume, "Oke, lalu masing masing dari kalian memegang 2 botol air mineral dan mengantongi 15 butir kelereng.", perintah Yume. Mereka melaksanakan perintah itu tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

PLOK PLOKK!, Yume menepuk tangannya dua kali, "Authoorrr! Tolong bawakan sebuah DVD!", perintah Yume.

.

Tok! Tok!, pintu terketuk.

"Masuk!", perintah Yume.

"Hm.. Yume-sama. Ini DVD-nya.", ujar Author. *akhirnya dapat peran lagi*

"Lalu, lihat kan kaset dangdut di sana itu? Tolong masukan ke dalam radio dan nyalakan DVD nya!", perintah Yume.

Author lalu melaksanakannya.

"Kalian berempat, buka botol itu, dan berikan pada Author. Lalu, masing masing kalian mengambil ke-limabelas kelereng yang kalian pegang. Setelah itu, tunggu aba-abaku.", perintah Yume sambil menyeringai.

Setelah mereka membuka dan memberikan botol air itu pada author, mereka bersiap dengan aba-aba berikutnya.

"Author, bisa kemari sebentar?", tanya Yume.

Author menghampiri Yume. Lalu Yume membisikan sesuatu pada author. Author mengangguk-angguk tapi gak sampe kaya guk guk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

"Kalian berempat, saat musik di nyanyikan, lemparlah kelereng-kelereng itu ke atas. Setelah itu menarilah dengan senista-nistanya di depanku. Buat aku tertawa, tapi kalian gak boleh pake jurus. Itulah syarat untuk dapat tanda tangan ku dan itu juga syarat agar kalian dapat menyelesaikan misi!", ujar Yume.

Tak punya pilihan lain, lalu mereka mengangguk lemas.

"Tiiitt,", tombol "PLAY" pada DVD ditekan oleh Yume.

Terdengarlah suara lagu dangdut yang dinyanyikan oleh Rh*m* Ir*m*. Team 7 melakukan misinya dengan sangat terpaksa. Tumben Naruto gak protes akan misi yang diberikan oleh Yume, mungkin karena sebelumnya mulut Naruto sudah disumpel sama kakashi…

Mereka mulai melempar kelereng ke atas.

"Awww!"

"OUCCHH!"

"AHH!"

"UKKHH!", jerit mereka. Jelas saja, 60 kelereng menerjang kepala mereka dari atas sepert hujan kelereng! Siapa yang gak kesakitan coba? (Author sewot ngeliat kelakuan Yume yang sangat menyiksa Team 7.)

Yume tidak tertawa sedikitpun. Team 7 menyadari itu. Artinya, semakin lama juga mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi itu.

BYUUUURR! Air membasahi mereka berempat, membuat mereka kehilangan pandangan dan saling tubruk-menubruk satu sama lain.

"Sasu-TEME! Jangan tabrak gw dong!", seru Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan Naruto dan mulai menari lagi.

"AYO! KALIAN DANSAA BERPASANGANN!", teriak Yume dengan nistanya.

Terpaksa menuruti, Sasuke dan Naruto menari dan berdansa dengan sangat tidak niat (jangan anggap ini yaoi).

Roda di sepatu Naruto mengenai sebuah kelereng dan, "Sasuke! Tolong!", teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Otomatis, mereka berdua jatuh dan saling menindih…

10 cm.

5 cm.

2 cm.

Akh! Rate M!

"HUAA!", teriak Naruto.

"HUUAAAAA!", teriak Sasuke.

Huh, untung masih hampir. Belum jadi.

"WAKAKAKAK! ITU YANG AKU INGINKAANNN! TAPI SAYANGNYA MASIH HAMPIR SIIHHH!", Yume-sama tertawa terbahak-bahak!

"Baiklah, kalian telah berhasill.. Ini tanda-tanganku, dan kalian boleh pulang..", ujar Yume.

"HAHH… Senangnya bisa pulang..", ujar Naruto.

"Nih bukunya. Pulang aja sendiri dari sini dan laporkan pada Tsunade."

"Baikkk!"

Mereka akhirnya pulang ke Konoha dengan babak belur dan menyisakan kenangan terburuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

"AKKHH! AKU TAK MAU LAGI KEINDONESIA DAN HAMPIR BERCIUMAN DENGAN SASUKE!", teriak Naruto saat sampai di Indonesia.

"AKU JUGA TAK MAU BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN DUBES ANEH ITU!"

OWARI

A/N : Finn! Jgn lupa RnR ya.. Gomen untuk Yumee!


End file.
